


[ART] Hypnotic

by fantalf



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalf/pseuds/fantalf
Summary: Draco and Harry decide to... Experiment
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142153
Comments: 34
Kudos: 166
Collections: Art, HP Kinkuary 2021





	[ART] Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary 2021 day 3: Drugs/intoxicants


End file.
